


Plain Old Tragic

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 5 [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bela and Jo's relationship, in a nutshell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plain Old Tragic

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up through "Abandon All Hope..."

She can’t decide whether their story is ironic or just plain old tragic.

Here’s how a love story is supposed to girl: girl meets girl, girl and girl fall in love, girl and girl and girl live happily ever after.

Here’s how their love story went: girl met girl, girl warned girl “This will end badly,” girl and girl both died young deaths courtesy of hellhounds.

Now Bela is in Hell, burning for eternity. And Jo is in Heaven, without the girl she loves. Which for Jo is its own personal kind of Hell.

Ironic or just plain old tragic?


End file.
